1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a device isolation region in a cell array region, and a core region or a peripheral circuit region (hereinafter, referred to as a “peripheral circuit region”) that is located around the cell region, and/or a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the semiconductor industry has developed and demands of users have increased, electronic devices have been manufactured to have a higher degree of integration and better performance. As a result, semiconductor devices in electronic devices have also been manufactured to have a higher degree of integration and better performance. As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, feature sizes of the semiconductor devices have been reduced, and sizes of device isolation regions that define active regions have been reduced. In order to define active regions having more uniform shapes and sizes, it is desirable to form device isolation regions by using a process capable of providing high critical dimension (CD) uniformity.